


one day, during a school field trip

by otso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, Kid Kenma, KuroHinaKen as elementary students, M/M, crybaby hinata, freckled boy hinata, just kenma meeting hinata, kid Kuroo, kid hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Hinata is crying, and Kenma doesn’t know why.---------------Imagine Kuroo, Kenma, and Hinata goes to the the same Elementary School.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	one day, during a school field trip

  
Kenma stirs awake from the muffled noises around him. His brow furrows squinting his eyes as the curtain of the window beside the seat in front of him was slightly ajar, a sliver of light peeking in. 

  
He looks around the empty bus, wondering where the noises coming from. He has been sleeping inside their rented bus right after their morning activity. A field trip is too boring for him, and the resting area is too crowded to take a nap. It's even more boring that he can't play games, and his phone is dead.

  
"Hinata?" He asks, staring at the ginger hair male curled at the corner of the back row of the bus. Just a few seats away from Kenma.

  
"What are you doing there?" 

  
"N-nothing" he raises his eyebrow. Hinata is the noisy 2nd-grade student that Kenma avoids, since the 2nd, 3rd and 4th grade always has joint field trips and school activities they are always together. He doesn't really like hanging out with energetic kids, he has already enough with Kuroo, and good thing he's a year older than Kenma, at least he can take a break during classes. 

  
Going back to Hinata, who's crying, Kenma wonders why though. He doesn't look like those types of kids who cry alone, squishing himself in the corner away from his friends. Maybe he had arguments with his friend? _Maybe._

  
 _So he can cry,_ is what Kenma thought.   
He watches the sun child for a while, observing and wondering if he should do something. Not that they are close and even if they are close, he never really know how to comfort someone. Dealing with emotions is Kenma's weakness. Because he tends to disregards unnecessary emotions and dramatic circumstances that’s why dealing with a crying kid isn't his specialty. In short, he doesn’t have any slight idea of how to deal with a bawling Hinata.

  
But then just listening to a crying kid is too much for him, someone might think he’s heartless or he doesn't care. The jet-black haired boy sighs, peeking his head a little between seats to see the crying kid properly. "Hey" he calls out, but Hinata ignores him. _Great._

  
"Why are you—"

  
"Don't ask me why I'm crying" Hinata mumbles between soft sobs, wiping aggressively his tears away as he put down his legs he has been hugging.

  
"What?"

  
"I said, don't ask me why I'm crying, because that will just make me cry more" if Kenma remembers, he's at least a year and a half older than Hinata. But the ginger hair kid still looks younger than his age, and he's short. He doesn't know why he finds Hinata cute with his messy ginger hair, rose freckled chubby cheeks, and red nose. Like some cute chibi avatar in his favorite online games.

  
"Oh, okay" Kenma turn back to his seat, he pulls out his Rubik's cube —his emergency toy to entertain him. He should've rechecked his bag to see if he brought his power bank and charger before going.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" He hears Hinata shyly asks.

  
"I thought you don't want me to?"

  
"But-but how will you know why I'm crying if you won't ask me?"

  
Kenma raises his eyebrow in confusion, tilting his head a little as he stares at the ceiling. He sigh. _Dealing with kids suck, I kind of understand the adults,_ he tells himself although he is a kid.

  
"Then why are you crying?" He asks his attention going back to his toy. He didn't receive an answer so he looks back, peeking at the kid behind him. 

  
Hinata was staring at him, his hands are clutching the hem of his shirt, maple orbs glassy as he bit his trembling lips as if trying to stop himself from crying. He was not able to, as he accidentally let out a hiccup, and big globs of tears racing down to his chubby, freckled cheeks. And he cried out loud, making Kenma panic. Oh God, _did I just made a kid cry?_

  
"He-hey! You said to asks you--"

  
"AH!" They were both was frighten by the booming sound at the entrance of the bus, Kenma looks at who is the owner of the said voice to see a Kuroo in his PE uniform just like all the other kids, hand on his waist as he points his finger at Kenma. "Kenma! You made Chibi cry!" He accuses.

  
"I didn't!"

  
— **fin**

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was short. Uhm, I was scrolling down on my IG feed and I saw this one meme about not asking someone why they are crying because they will just end up crying more. And I imagined this as Kenma and Hinata and Kuroo showing at the last minute (just like in the manga😔)


End file.
